Warrior Cat Lemons!
by StickehHD
Summary: Warrior cats mating stories, taking suggestions! (Cats mating, enter at own risk) have fun! xD (sorry for not posting... going to start again asap)
1. Chapter 1 - Rye x Stone

**Hey guys first story so it might not be the best. I'll be doing my own stories untill I get some suggestions.**

**Ryepaw x Stonetooth**

Ryepaw woke with a start, she had been having the same nightmare. . . falling, falling, falling. . .

She didn't feel like trying to go back to sleep so she got up and padded out, _maybe I can do some hunting for my clan, _she thought.

She pushed past the camp entrance , enjoying the brust of cool, fresh air. She raised her nose and smelled, _I guess i'll head down to the thunderpath._

On her way she cought scent of something, rabbit! She saw it munching on grass stems. She got upwind and started to creep towards the rabit, but she brushed some grass and the rabbit sat up, seeing her it took off.

"Mouse-dung!" she growled and gave chase, the rabbit ran towards the thunderpath, charging right over.

It was late and there were no monsters so she hared after it, but before she know what was happening she crossed into Shadowclan territory.

She heard some cats talking, _must be a night patrol. _She jumped behind some tall grass but it was to late, she had been spotted.

The patrol came rushing over and stopped at the grass. "Come out, tresspasser" growled a tom. _What should i do?_ thought Ryepaw. "Don't make me come in there!" the tom growled again.

Ryepaw sighed and padded out, she was meet with Stonetooth, Crowtail, and Mudclaw. "Why are you on Shadowclan territory?" questioned Stonetooth, the Shadowclan deputy.

"I was. . I. . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Ryepaw stammered. "Hmph, you can explain this to Cedarstar. Come with me, you're going to our camp."

"I said I was sorry! Can't I just go home?" she pleaded. " Typical Windclan cat," Mudfur muttered. "Of course not, follow me," meowed Stonetooth."

Ryepaw looked across the thundpath, wishing someone would come and take her back, but there was no one.

"Come on." Crowtail shoved Ryepaw forward. Ryepaw wearily padded along, Mudfur and Crowtail glanker her, Stonetooth leading.

When they got to the came Stonetooth padded into his leaders den, then came out with Cedarstar. Ryepaw saw he was not happy, _oh no, what do I say?_

"Ryepaw," Cedarstar meowed softly, " Stonetooth told me he found you hiding on our territory. Is this true?"

"Y-yes, Cedarstar, I'm sorry, I was hunting and, well, I kind of crossed without knowing." she mewed shyly.

"Kind of?" hissed Stonetooth. "Be quiet!" growled Cederstar. Stonetooth growled and worked his claws into the ground.

Ryepaw shifted umcomfortably, looking at Stonetooth then Cedarstar. "Now, Ryepaw, I expect this not to happen again, okay?" he meowed. "Of course! I'll pay more attention next tiem," she stammered.

"What?" Stonetooth hissed, "You're just going to let her go back?"

"Yes," Cedarstar meowed, "what else do I need to do? Take her back and make sure she leaves."

"Very well.." muttered Stonetooth, "Come on, _Ryepaw_." Stonetooth trotted out of camp, followed by Ryepaw, Mudfur, and Crowtail.

Before they got to the border Stonetooth stoped and turned back, "Mudfur, Crowtail, go back to camp, I can take her to the border just fine." Crowtail and Mudfur glance at each other, but don't question there deputy.

Stonetooth watches them leave, then turns to Ryepaw with an evil smirk. Ryepaw backs away, "what are you doing?"

"You embarrassed me in front of my leader, you will have to pay," Stonetooth growled. Ryepaw starts to back away, "I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean any harm, please don't hurt- She is cut off when Stonetooth leaps at her, "don't worry, it will only hurt a little bit," he growls while he pens her down.

Ryepaw, now realizing what he was going to do started to wiggle, but Stonetooth was to strong. Stonetooth leans down to her ear, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice," he growled.

Ryepaw wasn't going to let this happen, she unsheather her claws and whacked Stonetooth on the head. Stonetooth laughed and leaned down, "your choice," he reminded her. He then took out his razor shard claws and hit Ryepaw on the head, she blacked out.

Ryepaw awoke with a start, _where am I?_ Then a voice sounded behind her, making her shudder with fear. "Well, well, well, it looks as if my toy has finally woken up," Stonetooth meowed with a smirk.

Ryepaw tryied to get up, but saw that she was tied with vines. "Theres no escape," he growled as he padded behind Ryepaw, moving her tail with his claws. "Mmm yes i forgot how tight Windclan cats can be," smirked Stonetooth.

He then licked her core, enjoying the taste, "mmm yes im going to enjoy this," he meowed as he got up and layed in front of her, moving his large, spiky member towards her.

Ryepaw shuddered when she was how big he was, "Please no," she begged. Stonetooth laughed, "suck it, or you will die." Ryepaw, not wanting to die, put his to large member into her to small mouth.

She didn't want to do this but she knew she had to, so she began to suck and nibble the spiky tip, even though it cut into her mouth. She pushed it all the way to the back of her throat, gaging at the effort. Stonetooth moaned and grabed her head, pulling it down farther on his member, Ryepaw started to choke, but Stonetooth didn't care.

Stonetooth then gave one last thrust and cummed deep down her throat, making her choke and gag even more. He then took out his member and licked the cum dripping from her mouth, "mmm yes," he murmured. He began to push his tongue deeper into her mouth, "best tasting mouth I've ever tasted," he murmured around her tongue.

Ryepaw began to cry, she just wanted to go curl into a ball and die, this was terrible. Stonetooth then pulled his mouth away, moving behind her, "now for the best part," he meowed lustfully. Ryepaw tryied to wiggle free. "Please no! You can't do this! I'll tell and you'll get into trouble!"

Stonetooth unsheathed his claws and put them by her throat, "did I hear you say you would tell? Becuase we can't have that." he growled as he pushed his claws into her throat. Ryepaw shivered with fear. "Please no! I won't tell. . . I promise! Please, just don't kill me! she whispered fearfuly.

Stonetooth smirked, "very well," he meowed, "now, where was I? Ah, yes I was getting ready do shove my member into your tight core and rip you up." Ryepaw shuddered, "please no, anything but this," she sobbed.

Stonetooth smirked and mounted her, letting his member touch her core, she tried to wiggle free of the vines but he bit down on her scruff, holding her down. "NO-" Ryepaw was cut off from her scream as Stonetooth shoved his member into her tight core, causing her to gasp with pain. He then slowly pulled out, enjoying the feeling of his member ripping her core.

Ryepaw yowled in pain, "p-please stop! It hurts, I can't do it." But Stonetooth didn't care about her, just himself. "Ah yes baby yowl for daddy," he murmured as he pushed his member in and out, tearing Ryepaw up so much blood started to run down her legs.

She gasped with pain as Stonetooth pulled out once more, she felt his barbs ripping her sensitive flesh, she started to cry. "please. ." she mumured.

Stonetooth bit her scruf harder and pumped fasted, "ahh yeah get ready baby, I'm about to fill you up." He cummed deep inside her with so much cum she was for sure impregnated. "Wow that was good, wasn't it?" he questioned. He then leaned down and licked the blood and cum running off her legs.

"Mmm yes we taste so good," he meowed as he slowly pushed a claw up her tail-hole. "Ahh, please, I don't want this, just let me go!" Ryepaw cried. "Well when im done i _might_ let you go, or i could keep you in this hole, and come and have fun whenever I wanted," he meowed, "what do you think?"

"Let me go! Just let me go I wont tell _anyone_!" she pleaded. "Hmm I'll make you a deal, you meet me here tomorrow night, and I'll let you go. However, if you don't come, your clan will pay, you wouldn't want to be the cause of that, would you?" he mewed with a smirk.

"But- OK, I guess i'll see you tomorrow." she stammered. "Good," Stonetooth growled as he undid the vines. "Goodbye, toy."

Ryepaw turned and ran away to her clan, what was she going to do? Return the next night and go through all that pain? _Yes, I have to, for my clan._

**Sorry it was kinda long! Thanks for reading and please send your suggestions.**

**\- Stick**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lion x Heather

**Hey guys! This is my first suggestion by secretagent1! Thank you for your support on my first story! You guys are awesome!**

**Lionpaw x Heatherpaw**

The wind blew through the trees, rustling there branches as a golden tabby tom padded through the moon lit forest. He looked both ways before jumping down a rabbit hole.

Lionpaw padded through the tunnel, even though he had been here many times he still didn't like the feeling of all that dirt above his head, but he padded forward eagerly because he knew she would be there.

As he padded into the main cave he spotted Heatherpaw playing with a wad of moss. When he entered she stood up and rushed over to him, "Lionpaw you made it!" she purred while she pushed her head into his chest.

"Of course I made it," me meowed, "I wouldn't miss seeing you for anything." Heatherpaw then stoped purring and looked at Lionpaw with an intense glare, "do you really love me?" she blurted out.

"Yes, of course I do," he stammered, a little cought off gaurd. Heatherpaw wrapped her tail around her paws shyly, "I overheard some of the warriors talking about mating, they said that cats do it when they really love each other."

"Do you think we could try this out?" she asked shyly, "my mother taught me a little about it." Lionpaw blushed, "well only if you want to," he meowed.

"Yes, I do," she meowed, "how much do you know about it?" she asked. "Well, my dad taught me about it," he meowed. Heatherpaw sat up and walked around Lionpaw, "great, what do we do first?" she asked him.

Lionpaw blushed, "um, well, we can start out by kissing?" he meowed. Heatherpaw nodded and lay down on her back. Lionpaw stood over her, looking into her deep blue eyes, then pushing his head down, connecting there lips in a sweet kiss.

Heatherpaw closed her eyes as she felt Lionpaw push his tongue into her mouth, she enjoyed the sweet taste and the tingle of pleasure that went through her body. She wrapped her front legs around his neck, pulling him further into her mouth.

Lionpaw then pulled his mouth away and climbed off of her, "that was-" but before he could finish Heatherpaw broke in, "that was awesome!" she purred. She then meowed, "I know what comes next."

Lionpaw watched as she lay on her back, revealing her tight, wet core. "_wow..."_ he thinks, as he moves he head down by her core. He rubs his lips on her core, then moves his tongue out and slides it back and forth over her core.

"Mmm yes, Lionpaw," she murmurs, as she feels him slowly push his tongue into her core. She closes her eyes blissfuly as she listens to him, "mmm Heatherpaw, you taste so good," he murmurs into her core.

"Oh yeah!" Heatherpaw moans, while using her tail to bring Lionpaw's tongue deeper into her core, "ohhh im abo-" she was cut off as a load of she-cat juices poured out of her core onto Lionpaws face.

Lionpaw greedily licks them up, then he tells Heatherpaw to stand up and get into a hunters crouch, she does as she is told. He then mounts her and rubs his spiky shaft againt her wet core. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asks her.

"Yes, give it all you've got!" she yowls. She feels Lionpaw tease her core with his member. "Just do it already!" she growls, feeling Lionpaw brace, then shove his large, spiky member down her small, wet core. She yowls with pain.

Lionpaw stops, "are you OK?" he asked her wearily. _I didn't think it would hurt so much, but I must do it for him,_ Heatherpaw thought. "Y-yes I'm fine, continue please." she stammers. Lionpaw then starts to shove his member down her core again.

Heatherpaw gasps at the pain, but she takes it, wanting to please Lionpaw. She then feels him start to go faster and push in deeper and rougher. "Ohh, Lionpaw! Faster! Mate me harder!" she yowls, as the pain starts to be replaced with intense pleasure.

Lionpaw obeys and starts to pump his member in as fast as he can, slamming his balls against her everytime he enters her. He is taken aback by how good it feels. "Oh Heatherpaw, get ready I'm about to shoot my load deep inside you!" he yowls.

"Oh yes, baby, fill me up! I want to have your kits!" she yowls back, right then they both cum, causing it to flow around Lionpaws member and run down Heatherpaws legs, making a puddle on the cave floor.

They both collapse onto the ground, exhausted after their little adventure. Lionpaw, after catching his breath, begins to clean up her core. He grooms out her belly fur, moving up to her mouth, where he kisses her and slides his tongue in, enjoying the taste.

Heatherpaw wakes up after passing out to Lionpaw on top of her, kissing her, she is a little surprised but goes along with it.

Then Lionpaw gets off of her, "this was the best day of my life!" he purrs, leaning into Heatherpaw and breathing in her scent.

"Mine too," she murmurs, "we'll have to do it again sometime." "Yes, untill next time," Lionpaw meow, he licks her cheek then runs into the tunnel, eager to get home.

**Thanks secretagent1! Remember, all you have to do is suggest it like this:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

**-Stick**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bramble x Squirrel

**Hey guys! This is a suggestion by Amazing Auburn! Thanks for your support!**

**Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw**

Brambleclaw was organizing patrols, he had something special planned out, spending the day with Squirrelflight. So when he was done he padded over to the warriors den and called in, "Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight padded out and stretched, "what do you need?" she yawned. Brambleclaw purred, "I just thought we could spend the day together." Squirrelflight finished stretching, "oh Brambleclaw that's so sweet, I would love to," she purred.

They pad out of camp together, "I was thinking about going to the lake first," Brambleclaw meowed, "is that okay with you?" She purred, "whatever you want to do."

As they were padding through the woods Brambleclaw noticed a smell, it was the sweet smell of heat. _She is in heat, maybe I can help her. . ._

While they were walking to the lake Brambleclaw couldn't take it any long, "Squirrelflight, I can't help but smell your heat scent, and you know I can help you if you would like," he meowed.

Squirrelflight blushed, "I was going to ask you, but I was to shy," she admitted. Brambleclaw purred, "you don't need to be shy around me." He then stopped and turned to her, "so you ready for this?" She licks his cheek, "yes, of course, but are _you_ ready?" she giggles sexily. Brambleclaw laughs, "oh, don't worry, im ready."

"Good," Squirrelflight purrs as she pushes him onto his back, she licks his chin, then pushes her tongue into his mouth, moving it around his tongue. "Mmm your mouth is so sweet," she murmurs. She then breaks the kiss and starts to lick his belly, getting closer to his member with every lick.

Brambleclaw moans, "oh yes, Squirrelflight," as he get hard. Squirrelflight watches his member grow, then leans down and clamps her jaws around it. She slides her tongue around it, making him moan. She pushes her mouth down all the way, choking a little, but enjoying it. Then she takes her head and goes back and forth, pushing down as far as she can.

Brambleclaw puts his head back and grabs Squirrelflights head, pulling it down even further onto his member. "Oh yeahhh," he moans.

Squirrelflight chokes a little as Brambleclaw fills her mouth, she lets it run down her throat, enjoying the warm sticky feeling. She then gets up and stands over him, pushing her core down on by his member.

He grabs her hips and pulls her down on his member, "oh yeah you're nice and tight, just how I like it," he murmurs.

She moans and starts to go up and down on him. She goes just right and hits her g-spot over and over. She moans and yowls to Starclan.

Brambleclaw smirks and pushes deeper into her, he moans then cums deep in her, but he doesn't stop. He keeps pounding into her, smirking as Squirrelflight moans and licks his chest. "Oh yes! What are you kit? FASTER!" Squirrelflight yowls.

Brambleclaw goes as faster, pushing in deeper and cumming again, Squirrelflight releases her she-cat juices too, but she is so tight they run out of her core and onto Brambleclaw.

She sighs and pulls off Brambleclaw, "oh, i feel much better, thank you," she purrs to Brambleclaw.

"Anytime you need it," he answers her, "but we arn't done yet." He takes Squirrelflight and turns her over in a hunting crouch. He then climbs on her, putting his member by her tail-hole.

Squirrelflight shudders with anticipation, she gasps with pain as he pushes in. She clenches her tail-hole tight, making Brambleclaw moan with pleasure and Squirrelflight yowl with pain and pleasure.

Brambleclaw grips her shoulders and pounds away as fast as he can, enjoying her very tight tail-hole.

She moans as Brambleclaw pounds away wildly, he bites her scruff and cums deep inside her tail-hole. He pulls out, enjoying the feeling and watching the blood and cum run out of her tail-hole and down her legs. He leans down and licks it up, cleaning her tail-hole and fur.

Squirrelflight gets up and cleans his member, then they kiss and pad back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moon x Tiny

**Hey guys! This a suggestion by Foxfang! Thanks for your support! **

**Moonclaw x Tinyleap**

Tinyloap rolled over in her nest, she was having another restless night. She decides to take a walk, but she is overwhelmed by a strong feeling. It was that time of the month for Thunderclan.

She remembers what her mother told her about toms so she decides to just spend the day away from camp. She pads out of her den and out of camp, she heads into the woods. As she is padding along she tries to control herself, but the feelling is just to great, all she can think about is toms and being mated.

While she is thinking she hears something behind her, she climbs a tree to see what it is. She sees Moonclaw, she then gets an idea, she jumps down from the tree and lays down, moving her back legs and her pure white tail to expose her small pink core.

She smirks as Moonclaw sees her, his jaw dropping. She waves her tail for him to come over to her, he pads over to her, "hey big boy," she meows sexily.

He blushes, "umm. . . do you need something?" he asks shyly.

"Oh yes I need something, you know I'm in heat, why not help me out?" she mews with pleading eyes. "Well um ok, if you say so," he responds shyly. Tinyleap smirks, then crawls over to him, pushes him onto his back, and looks into his eyes, then kisses his lips, but she is to horny and turns around so his member is in her face and her core is in his face.

She rubs his shaft, watching his member come out, she purrs and wraps her jaws around it and moves her sandpaper tongue around it, then she moves her head back and forth, sucking hard. She moans into his member as he slowly slides his rough tongue into her sensitive core.

She pushes her head down far, making his member go deep down her throat, cutting her throat.

Moonclaw pulls her core deeper into his tongue, overwhelmed by the feeling in his member and the teste in his mouth. He pushes his member even further in her mouth, making her gag a little bit, but he doesn't care.

Tinyleap starts to gag as Moonclaw pushes to deep into her troat, cumming all down her throat.

Tinyleap takes all of his cum, gaging only a little bit, while she releases her yummy juices into Moonclaw's mouth. He murmurs happily as he licks them up greedily.

Tinyleap, still feeling very horny because of her heat, takes charge. She gets up and walks away sexily, swinging her rear back and forth, driving Moonclaw crazy. He gets up and jumps after her, pinning her down to the ground.

She smirks and puts her head to the ground and pushing her rump into him, needing him to be in her. She moans as she feels him teasing her core with his large member. "Just do it!" she yowls at him.

Moonclaw smirks, but he can't take it any more either, so he grabs her scruff and slowly pushes in, ripping past her virgin core. She gasps as she feels her virginity ripped away.

Her eyes tear up and she moans with pain and pleasure. She feels him push in even deeper, scraping her core.

Moonclaw pulls out, then lets himself drop down on her, pushing in very deep. She moans. He keeps doing this, every time he drops onto her she-cat juices and blood get pushed out of her core.

She loves the feeling of him droping down hard on her core, "OH yes, faster! I'm about to cum!" she yowls as he hits her g-spot.

"Oh yes baby, cum for me!" he yowls back. Then they both cum on each other, juices spilling everywhere. She pulls out and turns onto her back, taking his member into her mouth, sucking it and cleaning it up.

He moans and pushes down her throat, pushing in and out, again and again. Tinyleap moans around his member. Loving the taste of her own juices on his member. She closes her eyes and lets him deep throat her, taking it all the way down her troat.

He pushes down one last time, then releases his load deep down her throat, making her choke. She swallows it all, licking her lips greedily.

She stands up and licks Moonclaw's ear, "erm, thanks for helping me," she murmurs shyly. "Mhmm no problem," he meows, "anytime you need this, just ask me and i'll help you out." They then pad back to together, close enough that there fur brushes.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Remember; all you have to do for a suggestion is this:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

-Stick


	5. Chapter 5 - Fox x Owl

**Hey guys! This is a love suggestion by Sunnypelt! Thank you guys SOO much for all the support!**

**Foxstripe x Owlfeather**

Foxstripe was on patrol with Owlfeather and there apprentices, but he had something planned this time. He asked the apprentices to go back to camp because they did a good job hunting. Owlfeather looked at Foxstripe with a questioning face, "why did you send them back?" she meowed.

"Well, uh, I was just thinking. . . well, just follow me," me murmured shyly. Foxstripe tried to hide his blush, but he loved Owlfeather a lot and he was going to ask her to be his mate.

He took the lead and padded to a lush clearing with flowers and a small stream. He looked at Owlfeather shyly, "isn't it just peaceful?" She giggled, "oh yes it is, but why did you take me here?" she teased, guessing what was going to happen.

He blushed, "umm well, you know I love you, a lot?" he murmured. She giggled, "yes I see you stare at me all the time, I was just waiting for the day this happened," she meowed as she wove around him.

He blushed hard, "so erm heh, does that by any chance mean you um, love me too?" he blurted out. She stopped in front of him and looked into his deep blue eyes, "I always loved you, Foxstripe, I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

"So does that mean we can be mates?" he asked exictedly. She blushed a little, "of course," she mewed as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She then took of running, calling, "catch me if you can!"

He smiled -he had never been so happy since his mother died-as he took of ofter her. He quickly cought up with her and tackled her, pinner her to the ground.

She blushed and put her soft white tail over his mouth, "not yet," she giggled. She got out from under him and took off again heading towards the lake, the sun was just about to set.

He took off after her again, they both stoped on the shore, staring off into the sunset. He slowly moved his tail and wrapped it around her neck, "this is so pretty, almost as pretty as you," he meowed shyly.

She blushed, "aww you're so sweet, you know," she looked at him and giggled, "this is the perfect spot to 'do it'." He blushed, he wasn't expecting this, but he couln't say no to her. "Oh uh heh if you want to, my sweet heart," he meowed as he licked her check.

She lay down close beside him, turning on her back, he climbed on her and put there lips together in a sweet kiss. She looked into his eyes, then closed her eyes he she let him explore her mouth with his sandpaper tongue.

He moved his lips around hers, pushing is tongue around in her mouth, playing with her tongue. He felt something new, he broke the kiss and looked down, seeing his own member come out, already with pre-cum. He blushed but Owlfeather just giggled and moved her head by his member, eyeing it hungeryly.

She took one of her soft white paws and held his member up to her mouth, she rubbed the pre-cum around her face, then kissed the tip of him member. She looked at him with her blue eyes,"are you ready for this?" she smirked.

Oh yes im ready." Foxstripe stammered. He shifted to his back. She then took his member and slowly slid it into her mouth, twirling it round her tongue, shen then leaned her head forward so he could deep throat her.

He got the idea and moved around and started to push into her mouth slowly, watch her gag a little. She pulled her head back quickly, then blushed, "sorry", she quickly lay down and opened her mouth, ready to be deep throated.

"Its ok, tell me if you need to stop," he mumured into her ear before he took his member and put it on her nose.

She looked at his big member, then reached around and grabbed it with her jaws, waiting for Foxstripe to pound away. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to gag as he shoved his member deep down her throat, it tickled and poked the back of her throat, she liked and and took her paw and reached around to her already wet core. She rubbed it with her soft paw, then slid out one of her claws and ran it around her clit.

She tried to moan around the large member in her mouth but all that came out was a gag, she pushed his member deeping down her throat while moving her sharp claw in and out of her tight core.

Foxstripe felt something coming so he pushed his member even deeper down her throat and let loose a huge load of cum.

She let it run down her throat, then he pulled out of her and got ready to mount her.

"Wait," she stammered, "I um, don't want to loose my virginity yet, but you can have my tight tail-hole to pound away at.

"Oh course! Whatever you want, I would never force anything on you," he mewed to her.

She rolled back onto her back and pulled her back legs up, exposing her small, tight tail-hole. She giggle as Foxstripe's eyes lit up. "Come and get it big boy," she teased.

He didn't waste any time and climbed on her belly, he wiggled his member around until he found her tail-hole, he slowly pushed his member into her, feeling her tail-hole stretch wide open to take all of his member.

She gasped as his member was shoved into her tight tail-hole, it _hurt_ but she was going to do it for Foxstripe. She leaned her head back and moaned while he pumped into her tail-hole.

Soon the pain gave way to intense pleasure, "whoa oh yeah! give it to me! My tail-hole is all yours," she yowled in his face.

He was a little surpised but wanted to please her so he leaned his head back and pounded in as hard as he could. He yowled and then came into her tight tail-hole, so tight making the cum mixed with blood flow out of her tail-hole and run down her legs on to Foxstipe.

He pulled out of her and reached down to clean her up, he enjoyed the tastes of her juices, blood, and his own cum. She got up and licked his member once before it went back into its sheath.

She giggled, "this was a great day," as she looked into Foxstipes eyes. "Yes, it was wonderful," her meowed back to her.

"Well I guess we should get back to camp before were missed, but im so glad you're my mate," he meowed in her ear. She giggled and shook her head yes shyly. The he got up and padded back to camp with her by his side.

**Thank you Sunnypelt! Remember; to suggest all you have to do is:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

**-Stick**


	6. Chapter 6 - Storm x Rain

**Hello! This is a suggestion by Rainstorm of ShadeClan! Thank you!**

**Rainpaw x Stormclaw**

Rainpaw padded away from the elders den with Stormpaw, they had been doing moss for the elders. Rainpaw looked at Stormpaw, "I think we have done enough work for now, no one will know if we just leave for a little bit," she meowed.

Stormpaw looked at her, "sounds fun! I'm tired of listening to elders complain!" he purred. Rainpaw giggled, "where do you want to go?" she asked. Stormpaw thought for a little bit, then got a smile, "how about we go somewhere private?" he whispered.

She looked at him, pretty sure what he wanted, but it sounded fun to her because she always heard about the warriors talking about mating. "So you want to. . . erm. . . have some 'fun',? she giggled.

"Only if you do, of course," he mewed to her.

"Oh yes I would love some real action, my paw get old after a while if you know what I mean," she meowed. Stormpaw blushed,"OK um, where do you want to go," he asked her.

She thought for a moment then got an idea, " how about we go to that clearing near the border? Its private enough so no one will hear us," she suggested. Stormpaw purred, "it sounds great, lets go!"

They ran to the clearing, eager to 'explore' themselves. When they got there they padded to the middle. They were shy and just looked at each other though, but finally Stormpaw spoke up, "so um, im up to whatever you want, and I really mean _whatever_," he smirked shyly.

She giggled, "ok then, lets start out by making out?"

"Sounds good to me," Stormpaw murmured. He padded over to her and rubbed his head into her chest, then playfully rolls onto his back and pulls her down onto him. He then licks her check and moves to her mouth, licking it.

Rainpaw opens her mouth and lets him go inside her mouth, running his tongue around her mouth, she loves the feeling its gives her and the taste of his tongue and siliva dripping into her mouth.

Stonepaw pulls away, "are you ready for the real stuff?" he asks shyly. She giggles, "I was born ready for this."

"Ok then," he meows sexily as he gets up and pushes her down, getting ontop of her and staring at her sexy, piercing blue eyes. Then he moves his head down to her core, licking around it, then pushing his lips against it, feeling the heat rolling off in waves. He looks at her on last time then closes his eyes, sticks his tongue out, and pushes it into her core.

Rainpaw closes her eyes in pure pleasure, she has never felt anything so good, not even with her paw. She takes her black paw and rubs her nipples with it, making her moan even loader.

Stormpaw gets turned on even more and uses his paws to pull her core farther apart so he can reach farther with his tongue, he gets all the way to her virgin wall. He loves the taste and pushes deeper, stretching Rainpaw's core. She gasps, "ah, Stormpaw, to much."

Stormpaw pulls back fast, "I'm sorry!" he blushes. "It's ok," she stammers, "lets go back to camp."

Stormclaw and Rainstorm pad together on a border patrol. Its was 3 moons after their naming ceremony.

Stormclaw stopped as they padded past the clearing where they had there first try at mating, he turns to Rainstorm, "want to try again? I know the last time might have been bad, but were warriors now," he meowed.

She nodded, "hmm sounds good to me, and um, well, I think im ready to have kits, would you like to be the farther?"

Stormpaw blushed, "I would love to father your kits," he meowed, "it would be just like old times."

"Yes,"she purred, lets do it!" Stormclaw smirked and padded into the clearing, followed by Rainstorm. She pads straight to him and pushes him to the ground, getting on top of him before he can say anything she gives him a big kiss then moves right over his belly to his member.

Stormclaw is a little surprised but happy to do whatever, so he gets into a good position for her to suck his member.

She grips his member around her paws, then shoves it into her mouth, making Stormclaw gasp with surpirse.

She smirks as she starts to sucks hard, making him groan. She nibbles the tip with her teeth, then shoves it back down her throat, enjoying the spiky flesh digging in.

Stormclaw moans, "oh yeah, baby!" as he pushes his member even deeper down her throat, making her gag a little bit, but she just sucks harder. Stormclaw gasps as he is over taken by an orgasm and cums deep down Rainstoms throat, she sucks it all up greedily.

Rainstorm then get up and gets into a crouch, head down, core in the air. Stormclaw gets up too and pads over to her, putting himself on top of her, he takes his member and slides it over her core, making her moan.

He smirks and slowly pushes his large member into her small, virgin core, breaking her virginity in one try.

Rainstorm moans as she feels his barbed member tear her virginity away. She starts to thrust back, timing it everytime Stormclaw comes down on her.

"OHHH yaaaaah," Rainstorm yowls as Stormclaw hits her g-spot over and over, making her cum all over the place.

Soon after Stormclaw cums, but he keeps on pounding away, making juices and blood pour out of her core, running down her legs.

"Ohh, yeah, baby!" Stormclaw yowls as he cums into her again, impregnating her. She yowls and passes out on the ground, exhausted from all the pleasure. Stormclaw takes a break then leans down to clean up her core.

When she wakes up they look lovingly into each others eyes, then pad away to camp.

Rainstorm yowls from in the nursery, as another small kit is born into the world, she looks lovingly down at her three, small kits. One a black tom with blue eyes, just like her. The other two she-kits are a tabby like there father with dark amber eyes and dark stripes. "I'll name the tom Nightkit, because he is the color of night. I'll name the two sisters Meadowkit, and Dawnkit." she meowed lovingly to Stormclaw. Stromclaw nodded, "great names for great kits," he leans over and licks her head, "I lover you so much."

**OK guys hope you enjoy! Sorry im not the good with naming kits! But anyway remember; to leave a suggestion simply fill this out:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

-Stick


	7. Chapter 7 - Smoke x Hazel

**Hey guys! This is a rape suggestion by 77WarriorCats77! Thank you so much for all your support guys!**

**(Warning: rape)**

**Smokefang x Hazelnut**

Smokefang growled under his breath, he couln't believe what was happening. His leader wanted him to go on a hunting patrol with Hazelnut. . . He hated her so much it made him shake with anger whenever he saw her.

She was a newly made warrior but she acted like she was leader, so of course she took over the hunting patrol. "I think we should head over by the big tree," she meowed while pointing her tail toward the direction.

He growled under his breath, "of course, Hazelnut," he muttered. While she was leading the way he picked up the sweet scent of heat. _Hmm she is in heat,_ he thought evily, _I'll just have to 'help' her out._ He though of an idea, he would rape her and get all of his anger out.

When they got to a nice clearing Smokefang stopped, "hey, Hazelnut, come look at this!" he yowled. When she padded over he jumped onto her, shoving her face into the dirt, "how do you like that, whore?" Smokefang growled.

Hazelnut yowled, "what are you doing?!" He pushed her head into the dirt more, "I'm going to make you pay for being so _stupid_!" he growled in her ear, "now, I'm going to get what I want, and thats to mate you, you can make this easy, or hard."

She tried to wiggle free, "NO! You can't do this! My father is the clan leader!" she yowled at him.

"Oh, I forgot to add, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you, and your whole family." he meowed dryly. "Now, whats it going to be? Easy or hard?" She stuggled to get free and reached around and got a bite off onto his leg. He yowled and pushed her down, taking his long sharp claws and running them down her back, making her scream in agony.

"Well I guess you picked the hard way, my favorite way," he smirked. He grabbed her tail and pulled it up, exposing her tight virgin core. He smirked, "of course a virgin."

"PLEASE NO! Hazelnut yowled, "I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want, just dont hurt me!"

Smokefang smirked, "no promises," he growled by her ear. She started to cry, he took his claws and shoved them by her eyes, "shut up! Or ill rip your eyes out!" he yowled at her.

He felt her shudder under him but she kept her mouth shut, he then took his huge member and rested it on her tight core. He pushed the tip into her, making her shudder, he then rose up and slammed down hard on her, shoving his huge member all the way down her core, making her scream in pain.

He took his claws and slid them across her face, "QUIET!" he roared. She cowered under him and started to cry. He dug his claws into her and shoved his member repeatedly into her small core, making her bleed. He purposely missed her g-spot, causing as much pain for her as he could.

While he was pounding away into her he took a large claw and twirled it around her nipples, making them bleed. He then pushed in deep, cumming deep down into her and pulling out before she could get any pleasure.

He walked around to her mouth, shoving his member with blood and cum on it into her face. She clamped her jaw shut and turned her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

Smokefang was going to have none of this, he grabbed her chin with claws and pulled her face to face with him, "you're going to do this, no matter what," he meowed coldly. She shuddered but opened her mouth and shut her eyes.

He smirked, "thats better." He then bent down over her, bitting the base of her tail hard and shoving her member deep down her throat. He pumped into there for a while, enjoying the vibrations in his member from her crying. He then shoved in deep, choking her with his large member and load of cum.

He pulled out and stepped away from her, watching her gag on his cum. He thought of all the times she made him shake with rage and enjoyed watching her, finally she got her breath back and looked at him with terror in her eyes.

He padded over to her with a smirk, "don't worry im done mating you," he murmured, "but im not done making you pay for what you did." She shuddered and looked down, crying to the dirt.

He went around behind her and moved his paw around her small tail-hole, he then reached his other paw around to her chest for a grip and shoved his paw into her tail-hole.

It was so deep it made Hazelnut's body shudder with pain.

He smirked more and unsheathed his claws in her tail-hole and slowly pulled out, ripping her tail-hole to shreds. He then thought about what he was doing, just because he hated her, and she was _very_ stupid and annoying didn't mean he had the right to do this to her, he got scared, _what am I going to do? _

He looked at Hazelnut, "are you going to keep your mouth shut or am I going to have to kill your family and everyone you love?" he meowed coldly.

She nodded, "I wont tell," she managed to mew. He nodded good, "now this never happened, right? You got those scars from a rogue who attacted us, ok?" She nodded again, before falling into unconsciousness.

He nodded, "good."

**Ok I know that was a little rough but I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you 77WarriorCats77!**

**But anyway remember; to leave a suggestion, simply fill this out:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

-Stick


	8. Chapter 8 - UPDATE

Update: sorry I have not uploaded in a while, I am going through some difficult times, I'm not quitting fanfiction but there will be less uploads for now, sorry, hopefully when this.. problem is over with I will upload more stories more often, but until then, there will be only a couple stories, sorry guys, luv ya, -Stick


	9. Chapter 9 - Blue x Thrush

**Hey guys! This is a suggestion by Meep1244! Thank you guys so much of all the support! Enjoy :)**

**Bluefur x Thrushpelt**

Thrushpelt was walking through the forest, taking a break from his stressful life. He decided to head to the river by Riverclan, as he emerged into the clearing he saw a blue shape, it was Bluefur. He heard her crying, so he padded over and sat beside her. "What's wrong, Bluefur?" he asked shyly.

Bluefur brushed away her tears with her paw. "Nothing, I was just. . . thinking."

"Oh, well, tell me if I can help in any way, because I would do anything for you," he meowed shyly.

She smiled, "thank you, and maybe. . . well nevermind," she mewed shyly.

"What, what is it?" he pushed, "I'll do it."

She blushed, "well, I've been thinking about having kits, maybe, you know, you could help?" she meowed.

Thrushpelt was a little surprised, "oh, um, if thats what you want."

"It is," she giggled. She got up from sitting and padded around him, rubbing her tail around him.

Thrushpelt shifted on his paws, trying to hide his growing member.

Bluefur giggled, "don't hide from it, just go with it."

Thrushpelt blushed, "sorry its, heh, my first time." He got up shyly, "ok, I'll just. . ."

He was interrupted when Bluefur pushed her lips into his, "less talking, more kissing," she murmured into his mouth as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, moving it around.

Thrushpelt blushed, then moved his tongue around her tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth.

She gave one last twirl around his tongue and pulled out, licking his cheek she pushing him onto his back and slowly moved her paw around his belly, getting closer to his member. She runs her paw over it, making Thrushpelt moan.

"Oh yeah, baby," Thrushpelt moans as he closes his eyes and titls his head back.

Bluefur giggles as she puts her lips on his member, licking away the precum. She closes her eyes and pushes his big member into her mouth, making her gag a little. She takes her sandpaper tongue and moves it around his member, making him moan even more.

"OH, Bluefur!" he yowls as he pushes deeper into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her sharp sandpaper tongue moving around his member.

Bluefur moans around his member and sucks harder, going faster and faster, Thrushpelt finally reaches his climax and cums deep in her throat, filling her up. She lets it run down her throat, enjoying the warm, salty taste.

Thrushpelt feels her pull her mouth back, he looks up at her and sees her there, laying on the ground exposing her tight core for him. He jumps up and pads over to her, licking her belly fur then moving to her hot, wet core.

She moans as she feels his warm lips push into her core, then his tongue slides out and she puts her head back and moans, "Oh yeah baby!"

"Mmm you taste so good," Thrushpelt murmurs into her core, as he pushes his tongue deeper into her and moves it around her sensitive core, making her gasp and moan. He then pulls his head back and stands over her, looking into her icey blue eyes before burying his head into her neck fur and moving his member around her core, making her moan.

Bluefur lays her had back, "put it in already!" she yowls. She feels as he starts to push his spiky member into her small core, the barbs tearing at her core, making her gasp with pain.

Thrushpelt moans as he feels his member fill her core to the max, he digs his claws into the ground and pumps his member into her core, making her moan with pain and pleasure as he bites down on her throat.

She moans as he bites down on her throat and pumps away in her tight core. "OHHH you're ripping me apart!" she yowls to Starclan. "OH but I don't care! HARDER!"

Thrushpelt smirks and pounds into her harder, loving the feeling of his large member ripping her core to the max, "Oh yeah baby your so tight, mmm yes."

Bluefur lets out a moan as Thrushpelt hits her g-spot, making her core explode in an even greater feeling than before. "OHH GAWD YESSSS," she screamed in pleasure.

Thrushpelt moaned as he unloaded a load of warm, sticky cum deep down her core, filling her up and making the cum run out of her bloody core and down her legs.

Bluefur moans, her body shaking in pure pleasure, then she drops to the ground, exhausted.

Thrushpelt pulls his large member out and leans his head down by her core, sticking his tongue out and cleaning it from all the blood and cum. He murmurs happily into her core while she moan softly.

Bluefur finally gets up turns toward Thrushpelt. "Thank you," she purred.

Thrustpelt blushed, "uh anytime you need it." He got up, licked Bluefurs head, murmured, "I love you," and set off back towards camp.

**Thank you Meep1244!**

**Sorry I haven't had any stories recently, I'll try to get a story out every week if I can. Remember, to suggest simply fill this out:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation:

-Stick


	10. Chapter 10 - Shadow x Amber

**Hey guys, I'm back! Been a while but I'm ready to start doing your suggestions again! I'll try to catch up on them but there are lots! Thanks for the support 3.**

**This is a rape suggestion by TheShadowEclipseX**

**Shadow X Amberpaw**

Amberpaw was sitting in the camp clearing, there was a warm new-leaf wind blowing through the forest. She smelled the air and decided to make the best of the nice weather before it got dark.

She padded out of the fern entrance and headed for the deep forest behind camp. As she was padding along she heard a squirrel chattering high in the trees, she slunk along the forest floor following the squirrel quietly.

She was getting ready to climb the tree after the squirrel when all of a sudden something came crashing down on her back, taking her breath away she could do nothing but slump to the ground with claws sinking into her back.

She quickly caught her breath and yowled at her enemy while she tried vain to escape. "Now now, little kitty, don't worry," said a deep tom voice.

Ambertail rolled her body around and saw who it was, a large black tom with some scars across his face and shoulders.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Ambertail growled, trying to sound intimidating.

The tom simply laughed, knowing the small she-cat could not portect herself. He flipped her over easily and looked down on her, pushing his paw down on her chest so she couldn't move. "My name is Shawdow, what's yours?" he asked chuckling.

"What's it to you!" she growled while she tried to escape again.

The tom rolled his eyes again, "looks like we'll have to do this the hard way... oh well, I like the hard way," he purred.

Ambertail's jaw dropped open in understanding, "No! You can't! I'm still a virgin! You can't do this to me!" she cried out.

"Shut up, your only worth to me is your tight core, once I'm done I'll leave, now let's begin," he purred seductively.

She quickly hid her core with her tail and cried out, "please don't! I'll do anything for you just not this!"

"I love the challenging ones," Shadow purred as he pushed the young she-cat into a hunters crouch and slid on top of her so his large member hung in her face.

She closed her eyes in fear and felt a paw reach around and claw into her jaw, forcing her to epen it. As soon as her mouth was open Shadow shoved his large member deep into her open mouth, causing her to choke as he slowly pushed it down her throat.

Amberpaw tried in vain to pull back but Shadow was too strong and forced his pulsing member deeper down her throat, making her gag in pain.

Amberpaw closed her eyes and sobbed painfully into the barbed member being shoved painfully down her throat.

Shadow dug his claws into the ground and moaned pleasurably while he moved his hips back and forth quickly shoving his long member in and out of her mouth.

Amberpaw dug her claws into the ground and whimpered softly wishing Shadow would just disappear.

Shadow gave a couple more deep shoves and moaned loudly cumming down her throat.

Amberpaw gagged at the warm sticky cum sliding down her throat but Shadow held her mouth shut and made her swallow it. Shadow then flipped her over onto her back and slid ontop of her.

Amberpaw felt Shadow slide his body on hers and felt a rush of pleasure run through her body making her moan slightly.

Shadow smirked knowing she was starting to like it as he pushed his member up against her red, hot core, already dripping wet.

Amberpaw felt this member brush up against her wet core and she closed her eyes and purred in pleasure, she hated for it to be Shadow but she really wanted to me mated now.

Shadow sensed her change and smiled as he reached his paw around and positioned his large member against her core, making her moan and move her hips slightly.

Amberpaw moaned as she felt his pulsing member brush her core, she moaned and pushed it up against him, "hurry up, would you?"

Shodow smirked and pulled back, "oh, so you want it now do you?"

Amberpaw growled, "oh shut up and do it already."

Shadow giggled and pushed his member into her small core slowly, his member was so big that he could feel her core strething beyond limits. "Mmmm yaas," he murmured.

Amberpaw gasped in pain as she felt her core being stretched open. "Ahh," she murmured in pain and pleasure, "you're sooo big."

Shadow smirked and arched his back in pleasure while he shoved his member in and out of her core, he moaned as pleasure shot up through his member as he slid it in and out of her core.

Amberpaw slid her claws out in pain and pleasure as his barbs dug deeply into her small core. "Oohh Shadow yaaas! Harder! Cum deeep inside my core!" she moaned loudly wanting him to go faster.

Shadow then reached his paws around her and dug his claws into her neck so he could go faster. "Mmm," he moaned quietly and pushed his member deeper into her core, he felt it start to rip a little and smirk, shoving his member in so that his barbs dug in deep.

Amberpaw gave a huge gasp in pain as Shadow dug his barbs into her, "Ohh oh YAS," he gasped as she came all over his member.

He purred as he felt her cum and pushed his member in one last time then came also, purring in pleasure as he released his load into her tight core, causing it to run out along with some blood.

Amberpaw moaned as Shadow pulled out and she felt his cum and her blood running down her legs. She then lifted her hind-quarters up into his face and winked at him.

Shadow winked back and smirked as he reached his mouth over to her core and layed his lips on her warm core, still soaked in their cum.

Amberpaw moaned as she felt his warm lips press into her core and then she gasped as he slid his barbed tongue into her core and ran it around her already sore walls.

"Mmm you taste delishious," he murmured while he slid his tongue around her core and pressed his lips up against it, making out with it.

She moaned and purred in pleasure and wrapped her tail around his neck and pushed her core up causing his tongue to go deeper, she gasped and pain and felt pleasure shoot down her core and then she cummed all over his face.

Shadow purred as she cummed all over his face and positioned his tongue so it slid down his tongue and into his mouth.

She looked at him and sighed happily, "that was fun."

Shadow got up and flipped her over onto her paws, "oh, but we're not done yet." He positioned her body so her tail-hole was sticking straight up and he smirked as he climbed on top of her and placed his member up against her tail-hole and asked, "ready?"

She purred and pushed up tail-hole up against him, "I was born ready."

Shadow smirked and slammed his member down her tail-hole hard, causing her to scream in pain. He grinned evilly and pushed his member all the way into her tail-hole that was even tighter than her core.

She felt his member slam into her tail-hole and screamed in pain as it stretched her tail-hole to the max and made her bleed, blood running out around Shadow's member and down her body.

He moaned louder as he felt her clence her tail-hole, he gave a couple more hard slams into her and cummed inside her tail-hole, causing her to moan loadly.

Amberpaw felt him pull his member out and she quickly flipped over and licked her sore tail-hole and then glanced and Shadow and grinned, "maybe we can... do this again."

He grinned, "I'll think about it," and padded away, giving one last glance over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jay x Song

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is a suggestion by FluffyPuppy! Thx for your support 3**

**Songbreeze x Jayflight **_(my oc)_

Jayflight padded excitedly to the gathering with his clan, he was happy he had been able to go because he had been planning something with Songbreeze, the she-cat he had been seeing at the gathering for a few moons now.

As all of the cats slid into the clearing, waiting for their leaders to speak, Jayflight slipped away and found Songbreeze waiting for him in the bushes just outside of they gathering.

Jayflight smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "how have you been?"

She purred, "I've been great! But I'm with you now so I'm even better." She wrapped her tail around Jayflight's body and purred.

He purred back, "what do you want to do while we wait for them to be done?" he winked.

She smirked, "yah, I think it's been long enough, why don't we have some... fun? No one will ever know except us."

Jayflight blushed, "you... really want to?"

She nodded and whispered in his ear, "yes," then licked his ear and, pushing him onto his back, she pushed her sweet lips into his and ran her paw around his ear gently.

Jayflight blushed and wrapped his paws around her neck and pulled her into the kiss deeper, purring happily, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jayflight," she purred as she pulled away from the kiss and, saiva running down her chin, slid her body down so her mouth was above Jayflight's member.

Jayflight blushed and glanced at her shyly, smiling. He stiffened as she took her claw and slowly ran it around his sheath, making his member slid out.

Songbreeze smirked and took his member in her paw and leaned down, brushing her lips against it and then slowly sliding it into her mouth. She then ran her sandpaper tongue around his member, grinning when Jayflight moaned.

Jayflight leaned his head back in pleasure and moaned as he felt her tongue running around his member. He sunk is clawns into the ground in pleasure as she started to deep throat his member, the barbs scrathing the back of her thoat as she took it all they way.

Songbreeze choked a little but continued to deep throat, everytime she would give it a little kiss on his tip, making he purr. "Mmm you're so big," she gagged as his memeber filled her mouth once more.

Jayflight smikred and then grabbed her head and shoved his member deep down her throat and came in her mouth, making her choke and gag. After he finished cumming he let her head go and she looked up at him cum dripping off her chin, and smirked at his, "is that all you've got?"

Jayflight smirked, "so you want it rough? Very well." He got to his paws and padded around her slowly, his icy eyes glowing and tail flicking.

Songbreeze stiffened and stayed where she was, looking at the ground, waiting for what he would do.

He stopped and sat down behind her, staring at her thoughtfuly. He then stood up and padded up to her, pushing his body against her and whispered in her ear, "still want it?"

She nodded and took a step forward, lifting her rear into Jayflight's face and lifted her tail up, exposing her core. She looked back and smirked as she saw the grin on his face.

Jayflight grinned at her tight member and took a step forwarding, putting his mouth right by it, he gave it a big lick and then slid over her body so his memeber was by her core. He looked down at her head on the ground and smirked, "are you ready for this, baby?"

She felt his body push up against hers and she pushed her read up farther against her core, "of course."

He grinned as she pushed her core up against him, he reached his paw around and positioned his member, then he slowly pushed his hips forward, causing his large member to shove into her small core. She gasped and slid her claws into the ground as his large dick forced the barbs to dig into her sensitive core.

She moaned loudly as the pain started to turn into pleasure and she rocked her hips back and forth against Jayflight's smooth thrusts.

Jayflight arched his back and pleasure and went faster, shoving his member into her again again, causing her body to be shove forward everytime, making her moan. "Ohhh I'm about to cum."

She moaned as he pushed into one last time and came inside her, she gasped in pleasure as she cummed too, making their cum spillout over the forest floor.

Jayflight sighed happily and pulled out of her, he then padded around in front of her and grinned, "the clans are still talking, up for more?"

She smirked, "of course, lets do something fun." She then got down and crawled under him and rolled over so she could see his member, still hard and soaked in cum, and he could see her core, still red hot.

Jayflight grinned, "I like your thinking, but they're about done, we need to hurry." He then bent down and ran his sandpaper tongue over her core while she reached up and grabbed his rear, pulling it down to her mouth so she could suck it agian.

As she pulled it down she opened her mouth and took his member down her throat again, causing her to chock again but also to moan as he licked her gently.

He grunted in pleasure and continued to gently kill her core, then he slowly slid his tongue out and explored every inch that his sandpaper tongue would reach.

She moaned as she felt his warm tongue move around in her core and sucked his member hard, making him cum quickly, she grinned and let it run down her throat slowly then she focused on the intesnse pleasure coming from her core. She then felt an even more intesnse pleasure and gasped as she came all over his face.

He licked it up and then turned to her, "want to meet next gathering?"

She nodded and quickly gave him a kiss and then ran to catch up with her clan.

Jayflight grinned as she left and then went to his own clan.

**Thanks FluffyPuppy! I enjoyed using my oc. Remember, all you have to do to suggest is this:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/Rape

Situation

-stick

(Check out my new youtube video!) watch?v=AwUiIMVmwTc


	12. Chapter 12 - Sky x Foggy

**Hey guys! This is another rape suggestion from ****Lunathekitty456 3 :P****! Hope you enjoy 3 Sorry it****'s a little long but I went all out to make up for my absence.**

**Skygaze x Foggytail**

Skygaze awoke as light suddenly flowed into his cage as a door creaked open, he hissed, remembering how he had been captured by a stupid twoleg and thrown into this cage with lots of other cats, mostly strays.

He glanced over to see if the twolegs were bringing more of their nasty pellets, but what he saw surprised him, it was Foggytail, the Oceanclan she-cat that had gotten him into so much trouble, he backed away from the door as the twoleg leaned over and opened the door to his cage, throwing in the she-cat and slamming the door shut behind.

Foggytail quickly backed away from the door into the shadows, panting and sobbing quietly. Skygaze smirked, this would be the perfect time for him to get some much needed revenge. He turned so that he faced her and flicked his tail, "well, if it isn't Foggytail, I'm so happy we're in the same cage," he smirked as she slowly turned to look at him, fear scent rising off her.

She quickly dipped her head submissively, "I-I'm sorry! I was just being a loyal Oceanclan cat! You were on our territory!"

He smirked at her, so pathetic… "be sorry all you want, but I will get exactly what I want," he took a step forward, blocking her into the corner of the cage, "and I'm going to do it in front of all these cats." He let out a chuckle as she shrunk down in the corner, her ears back fearfully.

He raised up his paw and gently ran it along her cheek and snickered, "are you going to make this easy? Or are you going to fight? I love the fighters…"

She pulled her face away from his paw and hissed, trying to be brave, "you won't get away with this! And I will never stop fighting!" She slide out her claws and fluffed out her fur, only to be caught off guard as Skygaze struck the side of her head with his paw, blood splattering the cage.

Skygaze smirked as she slumped down, fazed from the hit. He grabbed her scruff and drug her to the middle of the cage, by now most of the other cats were watching him, some with excitement, others with fear. He padded around in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes, blood trickling down from her cheek. He leaned down and licked some of it up, enjoying the warm tangy taste of her blood.

She looked at him fearfully as he licked her cheek. He then moved his body over hers and pushed her head between his legs, she tried to back up but he sunk his claws into her back painfully, stopping her. She let out a cry as he used his claws to push her body down, shoving her face into his member, which was now fully erect.

He smirked as he felt her head push into his large member, "suck." he ordered her cooly. He felt her shudder and try to back up again, but he dug his claws in deeper, making blood trickling around them, she cried out and he felt her slowly open her mouth and nibble the tip of his barbed member.

She felt her eyes get watery as his sharp claws dug in, but she gently nibbled the tip of his member, hating the bitter-sweet taste it put in her mouth. She felt him thrust his hips down gently, forcing more of his member into her mouth, making her gag.

Skygaze smirked as he felt Foggytail gag on his member, he thrusted his hips down again, shoving his member all the way in, forcing it down her throat. She slid out her claws in panic as she struggled to breathe around his member. He grinned and roughly pulled his member out and then slammed back into her mouth, shoving his barbed member down her throat, making her gag more, tears running down her face as his barbs dug painfully into her throat.

She struggled to breathe around his member but it was too big and took up too much space in her mouth while he pounded into her, moaning pleasurably he leaned his head down and grabbed the base of her tail with his teeth, giving him better leverage, helping him to get deeper.

Skygaze then threw his head back in pleasure and yowled out her name, "OHHH Foggytail!" he purred as he released his warm, sticky load down her throat, pleasure pulsing through his member with every squirt of cum.

She gagged and choked as Skygaze came down her throat, he finally pulled his member out of her throat and she fell to the cage floor, gasping for breath painfully. The other cats yowled for Skygaze to continue, she shuddered fearfully, not knowing what he would do to her next.

Skygaze smirked as he heard the other cats and saw the fear in her eyes. He padded around behind her slowly, letting his tail drag across her back gently. When he got behind her he took her paw and lifted up her tail to expose her small, virgin core, "hmph figures."

She blushed as she felt him move her tail away, her core burned with lust, she tried to control herself but she couldn't. She gasped slightly as she felt him press a claw against her core, she didn't bother to try to fight back now.

Skygaze smirked at the sudden change, "likeing it now, are we?" He took his claw and pushed it into her core, making her moan slightly, he smirked and quickly slid his body over hers. She raised up her hind-quarters and he felt his member press against her warm core.

She spread her legs as he grabbed her scruff, pushing her face into the cage floor as he teased her core with the tip of his barbed member, forcing it and out slowly. "Just do it!" her growl was suddenly replaced with a scream as she felt him slam his member into her, she arched her back painfully as she felt her core stretch to the limits to fit his large size.

Skygaze bit down hard on her scruff as he felt her tight core stretch to fit him, he smirked through her scruff and moaned as he moved his hips back and forth, rocking her small body with every thrust. He felt her arch her back in pain and pleasure, moaning softly as he shoved her head down more, thrusting into her deeper.

She moaned quietly to herself as he shoved her face down and pounded into her, she slid out her back claws and thrust back every time Skygaze thrust into her, helping him to go even deeper, making her start to moan louder.

Skygaze smirked as she started to moan louder and faster, he gasped and let go of her scruff, "OHHH!" he shoved his member in as deep as he could, groaning at the effort. He arched his back as pleasure shot through his member, he gasped and purred, making sure he got every last drop of his juices inside her.

She gasped as she felt his pulsing member shoot his kit seed into her, she purred as she felt it slowly run down into her. She shuddered as he suddenly pulled out, leaving her core feeling cold and empty. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "ya know… I have another tight hole." She smirked as she watched him glance down at her tail-hole and grin.

Skygaze grinned and wasted no time sliding onto her belly and positioning his member against her tail-hole, he looked down at her and smirked, "ready for this?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, waiting for him, then screeched as he suddenly slammed into her full force with no warning, sliding her body back as her tail-hole, which was even smaller than her core, stretched open to fit his large member, nearly on the verge of ripping.

Skygaze gasped as he struggled to fit his whole member into her tail-hole. He moaned as he finally got all the way in and slide his barbed member in and out slowly, making blood drip out from around his member. He closed his eyes blissfully and drooled into her mouth as she moaned loudly under him.

She ran her tongue around her lips and closed her eyes, continuing to moan as he drooled into her mouth. She then got an idea and clenched her tail-hole as hard as she could, making it tighter she screamed in pain, but couldn't stop clenching.

Skygaze gasped as she clenched, digging his barbs in more and continued to roughly slide in and out of her, panting heavily he suddenly threw his head back, yowling in bliss as he came near his climax.

Foggytail shivered in pleasure as she felt warm juices slide slowly out of her core. She arched her back and straightened her tail in pure pleasure, gasping Skygaze's name loudly as he gave one last deep shove and released his own sticky juices into her, she purred loudly as she felt his juices run down her.

Skygaze gasped as he came down her tight tail-hole, so tight that most of his cum shot back out around his member and dripped down, mixing with hers. He stood there for a second, catching his breathe he pulled out of her tail-hole, moaning slightly.

He sat down and watched as Foggytail pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced at him shyly, "I uh… had fun… I hope this makes up for what I did."

Skygaze smirked, "oh it's a start, that's for sure, but remember, we're going to be stuck in this cage together for who knows how long." He smirked as he watched her lean down and gently clean off her core, then glance back up at him.

"I guess fair is fair…" she shuddered slightly at the thought of being mated by him whenever he wanted but pushed it away, there was nothing else she could… not yet that is…

**Hope you enjoyed! New stories every Sunday! Remember, to suggest simply fill this out:**

Cat 1:

(I will happily do Tom x She-cat / Tom x Tom / and She-cat x She-cat)

Cat 2:

Love/Lust/rape

Situation (the more details the better I can write it)


	13. Chapter 13 - Battle x Leaf

**Whoa! A love suggestion! Anyways this is a suggestion by Folo18! Enjoy! :)**

**Battlepaw x Leafpaw**

Leafpaw padded after her mate excitedly, this would be their first hunt together as new mates, she couldn't help but jump excitedly, blushing quickly. She giggled as Battlepaw glanced back at her, purring, "are you that excited?"

She nodded eagerly, "yes!" as they padded along together, their tails twinned together.

As they padded along Battlepaw got an idea, blushing lightly he stopped and turned toward his mate, "hey uh… before we do some hunting maybe we could, you know… what mates do?"

Leafpaw blushed, "y-you mean mate? Well… I'd love to you! But…" she glanced around, "can we do somewhere private?"

He nodded quickly, "yes, of course!" He took off in the direction of the cave, where they would be in private. They raced through the woods, stopping in front of the cave.

It had a small creek flowing out of it and sandy banks along the side. "Oh, it's so pretty." Leafpaw padded down to it, walking through the sand with her tail high in the air, glancing back at her mate eagerly.

He glanced under her tail, grinning and not wasting any time padding to her. She purred and rolled onto her back, looking up at him sexily, moving her tail to the side. He grinned and stood over her, crouching down so his nose was by her core and his member, already hard, hung in her face.

She looked up at it, blushing slightly as she leaned up, pressing her lips to it and kissing his tip gently, gasping suddenly as she felt his own lips press against her core, she spread her legs and pushed up as he slid his tongue across her core, making her moan gently.

He purred into her core, enjoying the taste as he felt her warm mouth slide around his member. He kissed her folds gently as he slid his tongue into it, exploring her hot, wet core.

She gasped loudly as he pushed his rough tongue into her virgin core. She moaned again then quickly took his member back into her mouth, sliding it slowly between her lips, past her teeth and down her throat, she choked slightly as she felt his large, barbed member slide into her mouth.

He gasped in pleasure as he felt her warm mouth slide around his member, he thrust his hips down, shoving his member down her throat farther, making her gag more as he slid his sandpaper tongue across her clit, sucking at it gently.

She squealed pleasurably, purring around his member, claws sliding out pleasurably. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling coming from her core as she began to suck and bob her head, nibbling his tip gently.

He groaned, starting to thrust in and out of her mouth, "ohhh it's coming!" He thrust harder panting into her core as he sucked. He then pulled back, slamming his hips down and cumming down her throat, yowling out loudly, then quickly returning to her core, still squirting cum down her throat

She blushed, purring as she felt his hot, sticky cum squirt down her throat, she rubbed his balls gently and then yowled as well as he went back to her core, moaning loudly, "o-ohhh Battlepaw!" Her legs shook pleasurably as pure pleasure exploded from her core, running through her body, she went limp, purring in pleasure as she came into his mouth.

He licked it up, purring as he stood up in the sand, shaking it from his pelt, "ready for more?"

She blushed slightly and nodded, rolling onto her belly and raising her rump in the air, her tail to the side, showing off her core.

He grinned as he slid his body onto hers, letting his member brush against her core as he reached down, licking her ear gently, "ready?"

She nods, quivering eagerly, "just.. please no kits, not yet anyway."

He nodded, moving his hips up and pressing his tip into her core, "whatever you want." He slowly pushed the rest of his member into her, moaning into her ear "mmm" he bit her scruff as he began to pull his member out and push it back in, slowly at first.

She moaned loudly as she felt his member press in, "ohhh Battlepaw!" She gasped his name as he stretched her core, his barbs cutting in slightly.

He purred into her ear as he pushed his member back in slowly, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly getting faster and faster.

She yowled his name loudly "ohhh ima cum!" Her legs schook slightly as she came around his member, squirting out every time he pushed in.

He moaned into her ear biting down on it hardly as quickly pulled out and came all over her rear end, "mmm Leafpaw…" he licked her ear gently and slid of her, cleaning her rear end of all the warm, sticky cum.

She purred, blushing slightly as she rolled onto her back smiling up at Battlepaw, "heh that was fun."

He blushed, "heh yah we'll have to do it again sometime…. But we better go catch some prey and head back to camp!"

**Thanks Folo18! If you're actually reading this, sorry for being so inactive… I will keep posting lemons as long as I get a couple views, enjoy. **

To post:

Cat 1

Cat 2  
Love/Lust/Rape

Situation (please make a decent situation, it helps me)


	14. Chapter 14 Ravenpaw x Faintpaw

**This is a love story with two toms, requested by wowzers!**

**Thank you *insert smiley***

**Ravenflight x Faintpaw**

Faintpaw padded through the woods with his mentor, Ravenflight. He wasn't looking forward to today, he was going to be battle training all day, and he hated it so much.

Ravenflight padded into the clearing and stopped and looked back at Faintpaw. He knew the young cat hated fighting, he tried to help him with it as much as he could, but he was running out of ideas.

Faintpaw sighed and looked up at his mentor, "so.. What are we doing today?"

Ravenflight sat down, "I want you to work on what we were working on last time. Dodge to the side and then leap, twisting in midair to land on your enemies back. I know you can do it, just remember what I showed you last time and watch your footing."

Faintpaw rolled his eyes, "you said that the last three times! I-" he thought better and shut his mouth. He walked into the middle of the clearing and turned around, crouching down. Ravenflight leapt at him, claws sheathed. Faintpaw reacted quickly and tried to leap up but his paws got tangled. He yowled out as Ravenflight tackled him.

Ravenflight stared down at the young tom then got off him, "well… you had great reaction time, and you're getting much better! We just need to work on paw placement… or maybe-"

Faintpaw interrupted him, "No! I can't do it! I'll never be able to fight! I can't do anything. I suck, and all the other apprentices make fun of me.. You should have heard them when they found out I was in love with my mentor-" He froze, his fur fluffed out and he turned slowly, facing his mentor.

Ravenflight stared at him, slightly taken aback, then cleared his throat, "Well.. I didn't know you felt that way about toms.. Me…"

Faintpaw laid his ears back in embarrassment "I- I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone!"

Ravenflight swished his tail back and forth as he thought. Finally, he looked up and meowed, "Ya know, when I was young I thought I couldn't do anything right… I was teased as well when they found out I liked toms. I thought I'd never find another tom like this." He took a step forward, "then… all of this."

Faintpaw looked away, blushing as his mentor took another step towards him, he didn't know what to say about all this.

"There probably will never be another pair of toms like us." He let his eyes trail down Faintpaw's body, "We should-"

"Get together? You mean like, for real? You're not just pulling my tail?" Faintpaw's eyes lit up for the first time in moons.

His mentor nodded, "yes, but it's up to you, of course." He brought his yellow eyes back up and locked them with the beautiful amber eyes staring back.

Faintpaw blushed, "oh.. Well, I'd love to! But.. what would the others say?"

"They don't need to know.. They wouldn't understand." Ravenflight ran his tongue across the young tom's nose, "It will be just you and I."

Faintpaw purred loudly "I.. heh.. Like the sound of that."

Ravenflight purred, "you're so cute. How about we go somewhere more private? Forget about all this training fox dung." He turned away and started padding away.

Faintpaw blushed and nodded, quickly following the sexy black tom, staring slightly as Ravenflight held his tail high and swished it side to side, glancing back and smirking slightly at him. He suddenly stopped and, glancing around quickly, jumped into a bush. Faintpaw padded in after him shyly.

Ravenflight looked at him and purred, then leaned over, pressing his nose against his then kissed him gently. He slipped his tongue past his lips, exploring his mouth then pulled back and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs to reveal his large, already erect member.

Faintpaw blushed as he stared at the large member. He glanced up at Ravenflight then back down, he leaned in, breathing in the strong scent as he pressed his lips against it and nibble the tip, he knew what felt best because he did this to himself once.

Ravenflight purred, "mmm good girl." He smirked and pushed his hips up, sliding the tip into Faintpaw's mouth

Faintpaw blushed slightly and closed his eyes. He continued to suck and then slid his tongue out, circling the barbed member in his mouth. He pushed his head down, gagging slightly as it slide into the back of his throat. He heard Ravenflight moan quietly. Suddenly as he was sucking Ravenflight grabbed his hips and pulled them over so he was looking up at Faintpaw's ass.

Ravenflight smirked up at Faintpaw's ass as the young tom continued to suck. "Mmm keep it up." Ravenflight bucked his hips slightly and slid out a claw, he slowly slid it up Faintpaw's smaller but just as hard member.

Faintpaw gasped out of surprise, he lifted his head to look back but Ravenflight quickly shoved it back down, making him gag as all of his member went into his throat, he started to suck again, holding his tail up and spreading his legs for Ravenflight as he continued to trail his sharp claw up and down Faintpaw's member, making him gasp out when his claw cut in slightly.

Ravenflight twirled his claw around the barbed tip then, poked the tip of his sharp claw into his member, making Faintpaw cry out. Ravenflight smirked and pushed his sharp claw farther in, making Faintpaw's member hole stretch.

Faintpaw stopped sucking and cried out painfully, "Ahh! W-what are you doing? I-it hurts!" He clenched in pain.

Ravenflight smacked his ass with his claws, cutting him, "shut up and suck." He purred as the tom did what he was told. He pressed his claw back into his member, pushing it in then sliding it out slowly, strething his member hole painfully.

Faintpaw whimpered painfully continuing to suck, deep throating and nibbling the tip now and then, clenching in pain as Ravenflight slid his sharp claw into his member, causing lots of pain for the young tom.

Ravenflight chuckled as the young tom came. "Did I say you could cum?" Faintpaw mumbled around the member is his mouth purring in pleasure then yelped out loudly as Ravenflight slide his claw across the tom's member, this time pushing in hard, causing the claws to slice his member, blood poured out slowly and ran down to the tip of his member, dripping off.

Faintpaw cried out again and quickly pulled himself away, crouching down and inspecting his member, his eyes wide with fear as he glanced up and saw Ravenflight leap on him and push him into the dirt. He cowered under the larger tom, feeling him press his large member up againt his member as it still dripped blood. He shudder painfully and clenched tightly in fear as Ravenflight moved his barbed member up against his ass.

"Shh be a good girl." Ravenflight smirked and slammed his member into Faintpaw's tight virgin ass, making him scream loudly. Ravenflight smacked his ear, "shut up!" as he shoved his member all the way in. He purred in pleasure as he slowly pulled out, feeling his barbs dig in and making Faintpaw whimper. "Shh," he continued to thrust in and out, making the small tom whimper and cry out occasionally in pain.

Faintpaw didn't know what to think of this, he felt the pain, but he liked it. He whimpered again as Ravenpaw shoved his face into the ground hard as he began to thrust harder, nearing his climax. "Ohhhhh good kitty!" he yowled out into his ear and bit down on it hard.

Faintpaw cried out as he felt teeth sink into her ear, "ah.. ah.. Ravenflight!" The small tom moaned as he felt Ravenflight's warm juices flow into his ass, he licked this feeling and let a small purr escape his lips "mmm.. M-more, please.."

Ravenflight smirked "well now that's a good girl!" he purred at the pleasure shooting through his member then pulled out of the tom, sliding off of him and taking a step back, admiring his rear end, "wow.. Just wow.. Lucky me to have such a cutie." He smirked and took a step forward, giving Faintpaw a slight nudge to get him on his back.

Faintpaw looked up at his Ravenflight a little unsure as to what he was going to do. "What are you doing?"

To answer, Ravenflight crouched down and leaned his head over the tom's smaller member, still just as hard. "Mmm I'm doing this," he meowed as he gently kissed the member, running his tongue around it and tasting every inch of the foul tasting member.

Faintpaw gasped slightly "o-oh yes.." he purred and leaned his head back, his eyes closing to slits at the pleasure as Ravenflight licked down to the bass and sucked on his balls then ran his tongue up and put his mouth around the member, sliding his mouth down all the way to the balls.

Member in his mouth, Ravenflight stuck his tongue out so every time he went down his tongue brushed against the young tom's balls. "Mmmm," he purred loudly, vibrating Faintpaw's member and giving him more pleasure. He smirked as the tom's legs shook with pleasure. He sucked hard and faster, pulling his tongue in and circling it everything he pulled up.

Faintpaw finally gasped and, wrapping his legs around Ravenflight's neck to hold him there, came down his throat, moaning loudly as real pleasure pulsed through his member for the first time. He closed his eyes and purred loudly, just enjoying the feeling of cumming in someone's mouth.

Ravenflight smiled slightly and let the young tom hold his head down. He remember what his first cum was like to so let Faintpaw enjoy this moment.

Finally Faintpaw's legs relaxed and he slid them off of Ravenflight's neck "s-sorry I just.."

Ravenflight leaned up and licked his lips, cutting him off by flicking his tail to his lips, "no worries… I know what it's like." He smiled and leaned in, kissing the tom, "I love you."

Faintpaw purred into the kiss, "I love you too, Ravenflight."

**Remember, to request a story all I need is**

**Cat: 1**

**Cat: 2**

**Love/lust/rape**

**Situation: (the more detail you give the better I can do it) **

**(If you've read all the way down here, thank you! Hope you liked it and sorry for not posting in a long time)**


End file.
